The semiconductor industry has been growing at a rapid fast however the miniaturization of electronic devices has reached to its technological and physical limits such as component integration, heat, shorting of device, and efficiency. To overcome these current limitations molecular electronics enabled to approach the molecular-level size control, fabrication, replicate the silicon-based device functions. Alternatively, the current molecular electronics can be suited well to alter the current silicon-based electronic device. In recent years, molecular logic gates and computational devices has got much attention particularly the developments in biomolecular information processing systems by mimicking the inherent properties of enzymes towards realization of bioprocessing systems. Difficulties in developing circuits and the scaling-up complexity can be solved easily and naturally by application of biomolecular systems. The processing operations are performed by biochemical reactions that proceed in solutions or at functionalized interfaces. Since last decade, Choi's group has been focused on ‘information storage device based on biomolecules’. Previous works demonstrates the basic memory functions such as storage, reading, and reset of the information performed by using metalloprotein-based biomemory device. Further, two different metalloproteins were coupled to demonstrate multi-leveled storage functions of protein based electrochemical biomemory. Also, biomemory devices with various functions have been developed to overcome the limitations of silicon-based memory device. However, these reported literatures only demonstrate basic information storage function also hard to perform the molecular-based computing owing to simple functionality.
Throughout the specification, a number of publications and patent documents are referred to and cited. The disclosure of the cited publications and patent documents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety to more clearly describe the state of the related art and the present disclosure.